


Pros and Cons of Being Famous

by Chell



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chell/pseuds/Chell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's sudden popularity is really annoying to Haruka, so they go grocery shopping. And according to Murphy's law, anything that can go wrong will go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons of Being Famous

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-meme fill. Prompt [here](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1693380#cmt1693380).

Haruka had been annoyed in the last few days. 

The guys in Iwatobi Swim club had already noticed that, - and really, how wouldn't they, because that was bothersome for everyone - and suspected it had something to do with Makoto's newfound popularity, although he'd insist that it was nothing like that, just some chronic headache or what have you.

The truth is, Makoto had recently played some weird role in a school play - apparently, it was one of a comedic-relief guy who was "popular among gals and guys" - and since then, there wasn't a day in which they could go home without having to deal with some silly "love letter" on Makoto's shoe box, a stupid compliment when walking through the school hall, Makoto this, Makoto that. Alright, they could deal with that; It was just because of the play, it would stop in a few days, Haruka thought.  
And now _this_.

Makoto and Haruka had gone into the nearby supermarket to do some grocery shopping, since the guys from the swim club were having a sleepover on that night, to hopefully make Haruka feel better, and because the two were best at cooking, they ended up in charge of the food.  
This wasn't a problem. At least, not until a predatory salaryman began to inspect Makoto from head to toes.

During activities like shopping, Haruka's head was more often than not in the clouds, or maybe in the sea; However, when he turned around and found that Makoto was distressed, he had to feel worried.

\- What's wrong, Makoto?

\- W-wrong? Oh, nothing. - Makoto's fumbling voice only made him think, _real convincing, Makoto._

He began to look around, and spotted a young-looking salaryman, who looked like a teenager and must've been in his twenties at most. The man was actually quite pretty, if short, but he averted eyes and walked away as soon as his gaze met Haruka's.  
That was a little weird, Haruka thought, but they just kept walking, with Makoto looking downwards, flushing. Which was annoying enough.

As they passed by the canned food corridor, there was the same man smiling at Makoto again. Haruka stared at him, and then Makoto realized he was around; When both were looking in his direction, the man waved at Makoto, with a sly smile on his face, and walked away.

\- Ahaha, how embarassing... - Makoto had realized the slightly annoyed look into Haruka's face, so he just tried to calm down his friend.

Haruka went back to his groceries, pretending not to really care, as he passed his eyes through the shelves, looking for some canned mackerel (to cheer himself up).  
Makoto, on the other hand, was completely distracted now; It was a little annoying how foolishly the guy was acting just because of a bizarre guy waving at him. Who knew what kind of sicko that guy was.

\- Makoto, - Haruka said in a loud voice, trying to bring Makoto back to Earth. - aren't we going to do this shopping quick?

\- Oh, yeah, right. - Makoto said, finally getting ahold of himself and remembering that the other guys were waiting. - I guess I'll go get the soda. I'll be right back.

Makoto went hurriedly into the soda corridor, and, unfortunately for him, there was the man again. This time, however, he wasn't looking at Makoto, but upwards, stretching out his arm, and only when Makoto got closer did the man notice him.

The truth was, this random guy had stared at Makoto when they got inside the supermarket, and after a couple exchanges of glances while they were shopping, Makoto was starting to get bothered. He stared at the man, trying to make him look away, because he was pretty sure he hadn't done anything that could make the police go after him or anything like that; In return, the man smiled, and Makoto understood that he wasn't being chased like that. _Maybe_ he wasn't harmful, but that was just...

\- Hey, boy, - the man said, and Makoto froze, actually a bit worried for his safety. - Could you please get that drink for me? - he asked, pointing at a lemon-flavored bottle of soda standing on the last shelf, which was in fact just a bit too far for him to get.

\- Oh, sure. - Makoto, a little surprised, reached out for the bottle, while the man began to speak.

\- Sorry about earlier. - he said apologetically. - I just thought you were pretty cute, so I tried to irk that guy who was with you. I guess I failed, though! - the man let out a laugh, and Makoto looked a little surprised, because he really didn't seem to be so harmful.

\- O-oh. Thanks...? - Makoto said, admittedly blushing.

\- Is he your boyfriend?

\- Um, no. He's a friend. - Makoto replied, as he handed the bottle of soda to the man.

\- Thanks. Are you into guys? - the man asked bluntly, as he picked up a paper and pen from his pockets, and began to write something.

\- What?-- Ah. N-no, I...

The man responded with a small laugh. - I see. Look, he's there. - He said, throwing a glance at Haruka, who was at the beginning of the corridor, and probably overheard a bit of their conversation. - Call me up if you need any help. - he said, handing the paper with his cellphone to Makoto.

\- Uh. O-okay. - Makoto was all flustered at this point, and took the paper, not thinking much. The man left the corridor through the opposite side from which Haruka was approaching, and he could only say "Thanks!" when the man had already disappeared into another corridor.

\- Makoto, - Haruka spoke, now clearly annoyed. - I'm done.  
That "I'm done" sounded pretty fatal, and Haruka better develop that. - ...I mean, I'm done with shopping. I guess this is enough. Let's go. - Haruka said, hurriedly walking towards a cashier, and Makoto was pretty suce he mumbled something like "let's get away from this nasty place".

While Haruka ran straight ahead, Makoto began to add two and two in his head, trying to make sense of all that was going on. Haruka being all annoyed, and that man must have been... hitting on him? 

\- Haru, are you...?

\- I'm not jealous of how popular you are. - Haruka sounded pretty certain, placing the groceries on the scanner, with his usual stoic face on (which did show an undeniable hint of annoyance).

\- Are you jealous of me then?

\- What? No. - He didn't sound so sure this time around.

Makoto let out a small chuckle, as if he'd finally gotten what was going on. Around him, and then, the paper with the cellphone, and why Haruka had been so irritable in the past few days.

\- Let me carry this.

He took one of the plastic bags in Haruka's hands, and they passed side-by-side through the door; Makoto wearing a big smile on his face as he looked at Haruka, who tried to hide his embarassment by looking away; And Makoto thought that maybe, just maybe, that sleepover could indeed cheer up his Haru.


End file.
